Amazons vs Magic
by Killjoywiccan
Summary: For those of you who like amazons and Harry potter, this is where they collide. Hope you like it
1. The counsel

****

Amazons vs. Magic

(For those of you who like amazons and Harry potter, this is where they collide. Hope you like it)

It was a clear and sunny day in the Kamayura tribal grounds. There the young and old amazons were training for a surprise battle that may come up. They were the strongest tribe among the few that still remained. Celesta was their queen and brave leader, her commander was a strong Amazon called Artis and her trusted companion Lucile. 

They never left her side anywhere she went. 

" Very well girls we'll be ready for…" A loud horn and a slight earthquake interrupted Artis. The young Kamayuras became frantic and pulled their weapons ready for battle. " Its alright sisters its just the Hogwarts train again" celesta reassured them over the noise. Hearing this the girls placed their weapons back away and bowed to their queen. 

" My queen don't you have to go to Hogwarts and try to get our home back today?" Lucile asked looking younger than she actually was. Celesta looked to her and smiled " yes I do, how thoughtful of you to remind me" she paused then continued, " Artis pack up the girls please" she bowed to celesta then carried out her order. " Lucile please ready my horse" Lucile bowed also, " yes my queen" and off she went.

Soon Celesta and Lucile were headed off to Hogwarts.

" I can't wait to see Hagrid again your highness it seems as though an eternity has passed since we have visited him" Lucile said happily. " Yes it has Lucile but first we must get our home back and if the Malfoys are there then its going to be a very long day" Celesta sighed. Before they knew it, they were in front of Hagrid's hut that was boardered in front of the huge castle. 

There was Hagrid outside with three children with books. Lucile jumped off her horse and ran toward the giant. " 'Ello Lucile! Its been forever since I've seen you" Hagrid exclaimed. He looked up and saw Celesta, " Here for the same re…." But a blonde and pale young lad interrupted him, "Geeze Hagrid, first slugs now we are learning how to throw poorly dressed girls off horses! You are an odd man you are". Taking this as a threat Lucile drew her bow and pointed it at Draco's face. 

Celesta got off what could easily be mistaken as a hornless unicorn and walked over to Lucile, " Stand down Amazon". Hearing this, Hermione, a frizzy haired girl bowed at Celesta's feet. " No need to bow my sister, it is this vermin that needs to show respect" Lucile said pulling Hermione up gently. 

" Lets see, blonde hair, pale skin and in the Slytherin house… you must be a Malfloy." Draco pulled away, " yeah what's it to you?" he snapped. Before Celesta could reply Hermione added her two cents "bow down maldork! This is an Amazon queen your insulting and if I am not mistaken the Kamayura tribe's" Lucile turned quickly to Hermione and smiled " you know of us?" and the two of them sat down and began to talk.

Celesta turned to Lucile " stay here while I go and talk to Dumbledore" Lucile nodded and resumed talking. As she walked up to the castle girls she passed bowed their heads in respect. Finally she came upon the main hall where Artis stood there waiting for her.


	2. Return Home

Amazons vs. Magic  
  
(For those of you who like amazons and Harry potter, this is where they collide. Hope you like it)  
  
It was a clear and sunny day in the Kamayura tribal grounds. There the young and old amazons were training for a surprise battle that may come up. They were the strongest tribe among the few that still remained. Celesta was their queen and brave leader, her commander was a strong Amazon called Artis and her trusted companion Lucile. They never left her side anywhere she went. " Very well girls we'll be ready for." A loud horn and a slight earthquake interrupted Artis. The young Kamayuras became frantic and pulled their weapons ready for battle. " Its alright sisters its just the Hogwarts train again" celesta reassured them over the noise. Hearing this the girls placed their weapons back away and bowed to their queen.  
" My queen don't you have to go to Hogwarts and try to get our home back today?" Lucile asked looking younger than she actually was. Celesta looked to her and smiled " yes I do, how thoughtful of you to remind me" she paused then continued, " Artis pack up the girls please" she bowed to celesta then carried out her order. " Lucile please ready my horse" Lucile bowed also, " yes my queen" and off she went.  
Soon Celesta and Lucile were headed off to Hogwarts. " I can't wait to see Hagrid again your highness it seems as though an eternity has passed since we have visited him," Lucile said happily. " Yes it has Lucile but first we must get our home back and if the Malfoys are there then its going to be a very long day" Celesta sighed. Before they knew it, they were in front of Hagrid's hut that was boardered in front of the huge castle.  
There was Hagrid outside with three children with books. Lucile jumped off her horse and ran toward the giant. " 'Ello Lucile! Its been forever since I've seen you" Hagrid exclaimed. He looked up and saw Celesta, " Here for the same re.." But a blonde and pale young lad interrupted him, "Geeze Hagrid, first slugs now we are learning how to throw poorly dressed girls off horses! You are an odd man you are". Taking this as a threat Lucile drew her bow and pointed it at Draco's face.  
Celesta got off what could easily be mistaken as a hornless unicorn and walked over to Lucile, " Stand down Amazon". Hearing this, Hermione, a frizzy haired girl bowed at Celesta's feet. " No need to bow my sister, it is this vermin that needs to show respect" Lucile said pulling Hermione up gently.  
" Lets see, blonde hair, pale skin and in the Slytherin house. you must be a Malfloy." Draco pulled away, " yeah what's it to you?" he snapped. Before Celesta could reply Hermione added her two cents "bow down maldork! This is an Amazon queen your insulting and if I am not mistaken the Kamayura tribe's" Lucile turned quickly to Hermione and smiled " you know of us?" and the two of them sat down and began to talk.  
Celesta turned to Lucile " stay here while I go and talk to Dumbledore" Lucile nodded and resumed talking. As she walked up to the castle girls she passed bowed their heads in respect. Finally she came upon the main hall where Artis stood there waiting for her. " Hello Artis, shall we go up and talk to Dumbledore?" Artis nodded and they headed off. On the way up they ran into professor McGonagall.  
" Your highness. on your way to see Dumbledore I assume?" she looked at Artis and smiled then turned to Celesta's other side. "Where is Lucile?" she continued. " She wanted to help out with Hagrid's new class" McGonagall smiled again then took them up to Dumbledore. " Wait here and I'll go and get Snape, sprout and Luscius"  
Dumbledore got up and bowed his head " your highness I suppose you are here about the forest?" and that moment Artis pulled her sword looking around the room. " You alright commander?" Dumbledore asked confused. " There is an evil presence in here." she replied still looking around the room. He smiled, " that's just peeves he won't hurt you, come, come sit down please!" he insisted.  
Celesta sat down while Snape, Sprout and Lucius entered. Artis took guard at the door when Lucile came back and joined Artis. The five of them talked for 2 whole hours when all of a sudden an argument broke out. " I am strongly against a bunch of animals living so close to the school, and also the fact of them teaching how to fight!" Snape barked. Sprout smiled and said " well these kids can't use magic for everything I think it's a great class." Lucius who had been quiet the whole time finally said something " I dislike the idea of a bunch of women in loin cloths teaching my son how to fight, but maybe if we got rid of Hagrid's class."  
Before anyone could say another word, a blonde Amazon about the age of seventeen burst in and threw and blonde child to the floor. "We found this BOY spying on our tribe!" she exclaimed. Celesta walked over to the child who was quivering with fear, " well what do you have to say? Are these accusations true?" The blonde child turned out to be Draco. " Son?! How could you? I have told you over thousands of times what were you thinking?" his father exclaimed.  
Celesta turned to Dumbledore and sighed " you know what I must do. he has to be put on trial.." Snape interrupted her " I will not have some girls trial a boy because of what they think they saw!" Dumbledore sighed " it is their law there is nothing I can do about it Snape" everyone was quiet for a moment, then Artis spoke up " your majesty should we consult the counsel?" Celesta threw a smile at Draco's father.  
" Oh no we will not bring this among the counsel!" Lucius pronounced. " What Malfoy? Are you ashamed that you belong to the Amazonian counsel?" Lucile sniggered with Artis. Snape was frowning, for he too belonged with the counsel. along with Hagrid and the other three Amazonian queens. " Then they will meet tonight," Sprout announced.  
" Artis go inform Hagrid and Lucile you the other queens please," Celesta ordered. " Lucius, Snape I believe you need to change?" she continued with a smile. The two men blushed and left the room. Celesta turned to Dumbledore, " you have my permission as queen of the Kamayura tribe to come to the counsel and speak on behalf of the boy"  
Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement and Celesta headed back to her tribe. .THAT NIGHT.  
" The trial accusing Draco Malfoy of entering tribal grounds is in effect," announced Artis. " On behalf of." Lucius was quickly stopped. " The only male here your majesty that has permission to speak is Hagrid and Dumbledore" Diana, queen of the Starkfraune tribe. Another queen stood up, this was Cyanne of an unknown tribe. "This boy has been accused of a serious crime. The one who reported it please stand." After saying this, a young blonde stood. " Sara are you sure that this boy was spying on you?" Celesta questioned. " Yes your highness, he got caught in our bear trap" Sara replied.  
Diana turned to Hagrid " as trusted member of the counsel you may give these men permission to speak if you would like to." with a smile. Hagrid stood up, " well your highnesses, I give our first male counsel member permission but not Snape." He sat back down. " Is that all?" she added. " Ayah" he replied. The trial went on for several hours into the night. " Now, Draco.. You have been accused of the most serious crime known to the Amazonian laws. Your father claims to have told you about them so why did you come to our grounds anyway?" Celesta questioned the shaking blonde. Draco looked down in shame." Yes its true" Celesta sighed. " How did you find our tribe?" but before he could reply his father stood up. " What does this have to do with the trial? And it couldn't have been him because he doesn't know where your tribes are anyway!" Diana smiled. " If I am not mistaken you three are the only ones who know where we are located so one of you must've told the boy where to find us!"  
" My father told me where you were hidden." Draco burst out loud without thought. Everyone turned to the blonde man. " Is that true Lucius?" Celesta asked looking hurt. It took him a few minutes to answer. " WELL?" Diana barked. He finally got up and yelled " yes, yes I did tell him where you were hid but I warned him of the consequences going in there being uninvited."  
The counsel was quiet for a moment then Cyanne got up " then its settled. All in favor of the Malfoys being guilty stand and be counted." She sighed. Everyone stood up except for Snape. " Make your decision man!" Celesta exclaimed through clenched teeth. To both father and son's surprise Snape stood up. " Then it is settled we will decide their punishment at dawn."  
Dumbledore pulled Celesta away from the group. " Is there anything you can do so they don't get the death penalty?" he asked kindly. She looked down in thought for a moment. " I can challenge Cyanne but, I must win to decide their punishment and even if I win he will either be banished or imprisoned for life. But the child will be banned no matter what." Dumbledore looked crushed but said, " I understand, I will be back here in a few hours" and he left.  
The counsel split up and the two were put in prison till the verdict was decided. " What am I to do Hagrid?" Celesta said with doubt. Hagrid sighed. " You could challenge Cyanne but even then if you loose they get death automatically." " I know that's the problem" Celesta paused then continued, " unless I make a deal with them.yeah I could ask for the forest back in return for their lives but then you would loose your class." She finished. " I don't mind, I like bein' game keeper anyways, and hey I could bring yer' supplies for ya'." He said happily. " Then its settled lets go tell the counsel shall we? The Amazons will have their home back!" .. THAT MORN..  
" The decision has been made sisters, our home in exchange for their lives!" Celesta exclaimed. This caused and outrage in the counsel. " But that leaves them free to terrorize us even more!" Artis said pointing a sword at the cage the two Malfoys were in. " no my sisters listen, Dumbledore has been kind enough to put up a shield to keep them from entering without permission." Celesta explained.  
Cyanne was the youngest queen there " No! I challenge Celesta." but she was cut off bye Lucile. " Celesta is the strongest queen here Cyanne! To challenge her would be committing suicide" Cyanne looked around at the counsel and sighed, " but what about Hagrid?" Celesta put her arms around the young girl and smiled. " Hagrid is the only man along with Dumbledore and any other sister that would love to join us for anything!"  
That was it. Their decision was made and the Malfoys were set free. The amazons got their forest back and everyone was happy. (HEY IF YOU LIKED THAT STORY WAIT TILL MY OTHER ONE CALLED DEADLY SECRETS COMES OUT) 


End file.
